Little Lover
by Ccuriouser
Summary: A SSHG songfic base on Broadhurst's Little Lover. Fluffy, smug, and full of love.


**_A SSHG songfic base on Broadhurst's Little Lover. Fluffy, smug, and full of love. Enjoy!_**

—

He could never say that out loud, could never bring himself to tell her. No matter how hard he tried, those three words could never be forced out of his lips.

So he tried, and tried hard, to let her know his feeling without saying it. He allowed her ruffled through his bookshelf and took whatever books that struck her fancy with her; he made her breakfast and let her eat them on their bed when she felt lazy on weekend mornings; he brew her the special chocolate flavored potion during the hardest time of the month; and all those other silly things that would make her smile.

It was only fair, for when he was unable to utter the words, she spoke them everyday—after she woke up, when they kissed, when they made love, or simply when she felt like it.

"I love you, Severus." She said it like it was the most natural thing, like saying 'Good morning.' or 'It's such a lovely weather'. She didn't know what a gift she had.

"What are you thinking?" The chestnut-haired witch currently using his chest as a pillow purred, voice low and a little husky. He loved her after-sex voice, the utmost prove that she was satisfied. He loved how she snuggled up on him, her smooth skin rested against his scared one. He loved her insatiable curiosities, though they sometimes drove him nuts.

"I am thinking if I should run you a bath." He muttered into her hairs, loving the soft and ticklish sensations. His hand ran down her side, resting on her hips.

"Exhibition at the British Museum, my favorite show, a wonderfully romantic dinner, dancing, mind-blowing sex, and now you want to run me a bath?" She grinned up at him, her hand danced up to his cheek and pulled him down for a tender kiss. "You are spoiling me on our fifth Valentine's day, love."

Yet another thing he did for her—celebrating meaningless holidays. Only that with her they were never meaningless.

"It is your own fault that you are easily spoiled, woman." He said in his most professional tone, schooled his face blank. He was rewarded by her soft laughter. His heart danced along her sweet voice. Slid off the bed, he went into the bathroom and started the water.

When he came back to scoop her up, he was greeted by a lingering passionate kiss, so passionate that they almost forgot about the bath all together. But he gathered himself enough to finish his mission—carrying her to the bathtub. The hotel had provided rose petals and rose essential oils, he didn't see why he should waste them, and that earned a happy squeak and another kiss from the young witch on his arms.

The last thing he did before he joined her in the bathtub was to use his wand to turn on the music player. Moments later, a slightly smoky male voice ringing against the bathroom walls—"Feeling like I do little lover…"

"Such a romantic." She moaned when he ran the soap over her breasts. Her body relaxed against his chest. "What did you do to my Severus?"

"Hush, Hermione. Don't tease." He blew into her ear, lower his voice to make it deep and hoarse, the way he knew she loved. A shiver broke through her. She sighed when he abandoned the soap to gently massage her shoulders. His hands moved slowly down along her arms to hers, relaxing her muscles with his skilled fingers. When his left hand reached to hers, he threaded his fingers through her delicate little ones and brought their combined hand up to his lips.

Her eyes followed the path of their hands lazily. Her breath caught when she met his intense gaze. He pressed his lips to her ring finger and looked into her eyes, "Marry me, Hermione."

She blinked, mouth half-opened, unable to process what just happened. Severus waited patiently, thumb moving absently along her thumb in a sensual way.

"Yes." She finally managed to say, "Yes. Yes! Yes! I will marry you! Oh, Severus!" All of a sudden he was pushed back to the wall and his lips were attacked by the happy witch, but he was not going to complain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss with everything he had, showing her how much her answer meant to him.

In the background, the music was reaching its end—

 _Feeling like I do little lover_

 _Wrap your legs around under cover_

 _And I love, I love, I love, I love_

 _I love_ , he thought, kissing a path from her jaw down her chest. _My love._

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, and thrust home.

—

 ** _Please review! And please go and listen to the song, it is very sweet and fits well with SSHG (wink)._**


End file.
